


Only for You

by Sleeping4tNight



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 22:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14222676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleeping4tNight/pseuds/Sleeping4tNight
Summary: Oliver Queen and Barry Allen in the Arrow hideout. Alone. Hmm.





	Only for You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blue_wonderer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_wonderer/gifts).



Barry was leaned back in a swirling chair with his feet kicked up on the computer desk and a book in his hands when Oliver returned. The Flash suit was hung up on a mannequin already, but Oliver had just finished patrol. Barry turned and looked up with a grin as Oliver trekked up the ramp to meet him.

“Surprise,” Barry tilted his head back as his boyfriend came up behind his chair. “I got the rogues to cover for me so I could visit.”

“Perfect timing,” Oliver murmured, leaning down to press his lips to Barry’s briefly. When he pulled away, Barry leaned up, chasing his lips with a small pout as he closed his book and set it aside.

“Come on, Ollie,” he whined. “That’s all I get after a month?”

Oliver smirked as he stepped further away and detached his quiver from his back. “You’ve waited that long, you’ll survive waiting long enough for me to change.”

Barry bit his lip, but said no more about his as he dropped his legs to the floor and rose from the chair to follow Oliver back down the ramp.

“I hear you had a run in with some guys from Gotham last week,” Oliver said conversationally as he went about stripping his green and hanging it up. “I hope they didn’t give you too much trouble.”

“Nah,” Barry waved him off. “It was a couple of the younger ones, I don’t think the bat even knew they were there. They’re good kids.”

“One way to put it,” Oliver pulled his shirt over his head and returned to bring Barry to him by his waist. “How many kids does he have now?”

“I lost count,” Barry wrapped his skinny arms around Oliver’s shoulders and bent his head down until his forehead reached the juncture of Oliver’s head and collarbone. “I think a couple of them were dead for a while.”

“Not exactly new for us,” Oliver dipped his head and nudged Barry’s with his shoulder until their lips met.

Barry hummed contentedly as he rose to Oliver’s challenge, moving their lips in time and bringing his hands in to Oliver’s neck and pulling him closer. One of Oliver’s hands left Barry’s waist and rose to his own neck to grip one of Barry’s and bring it down.

Barry just held tighter and tilted his head back for Oliver’s ease of access. Then he froze.

“Ollie,” he said slowly. “Did you just put a ring on my finger?”

“Maybe,” Oliver smirked as Barry pulled back to look at him. “If you want.”

Barry lifted his left hand, still in Oliver’s grip, and examined his hand. The ring was simply a silver band engraved with a few swirling lines. Nothing fancy, but gorgeous in Barry’s eyes.

“Hmm,” he turned his hand to watch the light bounce off the silver in different directions. “Central to Starling is going to be a long commute once we live together.”

“Does that mean you’re saying yes?” Oliver raised an eyebrow.

Barry only offered him a smirk and a slow, sweet kiss. “Only for you, Ollie.” He whispered against his lips. “I’ll say yes for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked :)


End file.
